In a traditional pipe molding apparatus of the type using mold blocks which move along a molding path to form what is known as a moving mold tunnel, the only way to change shape of the pipe is to replace the pipe forming mold block sections. This is very costly in that these mold block sections themselves are extremely expensive because they include features such as vacuum openings, cooling channels etc. required in the formation of the pipe. However, according to known pipe forming devices using moving mold tunnels it is a requirement to have interchangeable mold block sections to produce different shapes and sizes of pipes.
Different job applications require different pipe strengths even though the same diameter of pipe may be required for each job application. It would seem that a simple way of dealing with this situation is to vary the wall thickness of the pipe to make the pipe either stronger i.e., more rigid through increased wall thickness or to make the pipe softer i.e., more flexible through decreased wall thickness. However, industry standards dictate that a certain wall thickness is required which does not allow thinning of pipe walls for making a pipe more flexible.
Most pipes derive wall strength through the provision of corrugations at the outer surface of the pipe. It is known that a pipe with a taller corrugation is stronger than a pipe with a shorter corrugation. Again, according to known plastic pipe extruding processes it is not possible to vary the corrugation height of a pipe without replacement of the mold block sections in the corrugator.